


Mom

by galactic_magic



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love Alistair with my whole heart, Love Confessions, yes i wrote another fic for capitalist man oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: Alistair accidentally calls you “mom,” forcing you to reveal your feelings for Maxwell.
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Mom

“Do you have everything you need?” you ask Alistair.

“Yup!” he grins, dropping his duffle bag on the floor.

“You have your pajamas and extra clothes?”

“Mmhmm!”

“Toothbrush?”

“Uhhh…” he races to the bathroom and stuffs one in the side pocket. “Now I do!”

You laugh, ruffling his hair, “Great! Your dad’s on his way home and he can drop you off,”

“Can you come with us?”

“Sure,”

Alistair giggles and runs over to the couch to watch some TV while you tidy the kitchen a bit. There’s never really very much to clean in the house since Alistair doesn’t really make messes besides maybe some toys lying around; if anything Maxwell is the one that leaves shit all over the place. But you still like to have the house look nice when your shift is over.

You’ve been Alistair’s nanny for about a year now, and quite honestly it’s the best job you’ve ever had. Alistair is an angel of a child and his father pays good money for you to watch him until he gets home, but it’s even more than that. You’re treated like family. Many times Maxwell will invite you to stay for dinner with them or the three of you will go out somewhere for the evening. He’ll take you to all the latest movies, let Alistair run wild at the arcade, or just walk around the city.

Truthfully, you’ve fallen for Maxwell a bit through it all. He may be a little full of himself at times, sure, but he has a beautiful heart, and you love Alistair as if he was your own son too. Of course you never mention it or act on it since he’s technically your employer, but you’d be lying if you said you’ve never thought about him romantically.

Tonight, though, you’re planning on just going home. Alistair has a sleepover at a friend’s house so there’s not really a reason to stick around, and you’ve never spent time with Maxwell without Alistair before.

Soon enough, the door opens and in walks Maxwell.

“Daddy!” Alistair squeals, running over to him and giving him a hug.

“Alistair!” Maxwell enthusiastically hugs him back.

“Can Y/N come with us to Jake’s house?”

“Absolutely,” he shrugs at you and laughs. “Unless you have somewhere else to be? His house isn’t far,”

“Nope,” you shake your head and return a grin. “It’s no problem,”

You slide in the passenger seat and Maxwell drives to the house, just outside the city. Alistair practically rips off the door in excitement and jumps out.

“Alistair!” you call after him through the window, and he turns around. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Oh no!” he runs back and grabs his bag before sprinting to the house again. “Bye Mom! Bye dad!”

_Did you…did you hear that right?_

You keep your eye on him until he gets to the door and walks in to make sure he’s alright, waving at the parent.

Maxwell pulls out of the driveway and starts driving back to the city.

“Did he just call you Mom?” he asks.

“I…I don’t know. It certainly sounded like it,” you laugh, trying to cover up your shock. This was…awkward, to say the least.

What are you supposed to say? You can’t deny how happy it makes you to hear that Alistair sees you as someone that close to him, like a parent can be. And him associating you as Maxwell’s significant other makes your cheeks warm. But maybe he didn’t mean it that way…

“You know, you really are like a mother to him,” Maxwell cuts off your thoughts.

“Really?”

“Yeah. He cares about you, and he listens to you, and he talks about you even when you’re not around. He’s always asking me if you can stay longer, even though you spend so much time with us already,”

You smile, and your eyes water a bit, “That’s sweet,”

“You’re definitely more fit to be his mom than his real mother is, I’ll say,”

You’re not sure whether to laugh or feel sorry. Maxwell doesn’t really talk about his relationship with his ex-wife, but from the few comments he does give you can tell she’s not very nice. Supposedly she spends more time with her new boyfriend nowadays instead of paying attention to Alistair, and that alone gets you fuming. Of course you don’t mind the extra days you get to spend with him because of that, but it still kills you on the inside.

“Anyway,” Maxwell sighs. “Want to get some dinner? Your favorite, my treat,”

“Sure,” you nod, attempting to ignore the anxiety boiling.

You’re going out with Maxwell Lord? Just the two of you? Right after Alistair just referred to you as his _mom?_

_Damn._

Surprisingly though, the nerves don’t last very long. Once you’re at your table and start chatting, everything feels natural. The meal and the hours seem to fly by. A few people recognize him and say hello throughout the evening, but most of the time he’s all yours, as if you do this all the time and you’ve been together for years.

“Maxwell, I…” you take a deep breath. It’s now or never. If you don’t tell him during this strange wave of confidence, you probably won’t get the chance again.

“I like you. Shit, I might even love you,” you look down at your plate, not ready to meet his gaze just yet. “You and Alistair are like my family. You guys mean more to me than anyone else, which is crazy, because I never would’ve thought that would happen when you first hired me, but it’s true,”

“Y/N-“

“Wait,” you stop him. “I know what you’re going to say, and it’s okay. If you don’t feel the same I’ll pretend I never said anything and move on,”

“Y/N.” he reaches across the table and grabs your hand. “I love you too,”

“You…” you look down at your hand and back to his eyes. “You do?”

“Yes,” he smiles. “Now, I suppose we’re doing things a little out of order, since you’re now considered Alistair’s mother before there’s been marriage or anything like that,” his head cocks to the side, “But maybe we could consider this our first date and go from there?”

“Sure,” you giggle. “Sounds perfect,”

His face lights up even more, “And don’t worry, I’ll still pay you for your services,”

You shrug, “You could always pay me with fancy dates and kisses,”

“Fantastic idea,” he claps his hands together. “Would you…happen to want to cash some of those kisses in tonight?”

“I would,” you laugh.

He chuckles, bringing your hand to his lips, “I look forward to it, my dear,”


End file.
